


Faith and Folly

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Druella attempts to seduce her brother-in-law.





	

~ Faith and Folly ~

At the Black Family Christmas party, Druella corners Orion in an empty room and kisses him.

"You're drunk," he says as he gently pushes her away.

"I am entirely sober," Druella replies, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"You're _married_ ," he reminds her.

She shrugs in reply. Her marriage vows mean little to her, and even less to her husband.

" _I'm_ married," Orion continues to protest.

"To your own _cousin_ ," Druella says derisively.

She sees the flash of rage cross Orion's face before he manages to school his features back into a neutral expression, and - too late - she realizes her mistake.

"We're only second cousins, and I'll thank you not to speak about my wife that way," he says, unable to keep a note of barely-suppressed anger from bleeding into his voice.

Druella turns to leave, saying, "Let's just forget this ever happened, alright?"

She wouldn't have chanced making a move on him if she'd known that his marriage was a love match rather than an unfortunate arrangement.

~ end ~


End file.
